Broken Wings
by Emrald Eyes
Summary: "Gifts are annoying and when Harry Savior to the Wizarding world and Destroyer of the Dark Lord develops new and more powerful gifts he must turn to one thought dead and a group of men and women who hide themselves from Muggles and Wizads a like to be able to control his new gifts...or he could very well die...Warning there will be Org. characters as well as yaoi (no SS/HP)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello All Hope you enjoy the fic please read and review because I really am flying blind here as this is the first one I have written in ages that seems to catch on in my mind. I do hope you enjoy it more to come...

The rain beat against the window and as the huddled figure bent further over the parchment and attempted to ignore the annoyed noises of the tall redhead.

"I mean she is acting like it's such a big deal-Har it was one time! And it was a muggle for Merlin shake...but nooo she has to bring up she is a muggle born. Are all pregnant witches like this!" The redhead shouted causing the dark haired man who had been trying to keep calm as he documented supplies that had been used in the most recent mission.

"You cheated on her Ron, when she is seven bloody months pregnant with your twin children and you haven't even proposed to Mione yet!" The raven haired man exploded throwing aside the quill to glare at one of his oldest best friends. Ron sheepishly smiled at him, through fear entered his eyes. Harry Potter mad was a very scary thing, every wizard in the entire world knew he was most likely the most powerful beings-known. Harry had made hints that he had discovered others who were just as powerful and perhaps had other talents, and Harry also had an uncanny way of judging other's emotions.

"Harry I know it sounds bad but I mean...she'll get over it...and not everyone has to get married..." He froze when actually felt the room actually drop several degrees in temperature.

"Ronald Weasley...you forget she is my friend to...and whom do you think I have been exhausting myself calming down, who do you think I use what little bit of healing magic I do know to keep your own children from harm when she gets stressed and uses too much magic that her core can't feed them!" Harry snarled standing and actually got pleasure in seeing the other man though taller back away from him. "Who do you think gets to have a splitting headache because this entire Wizarding World is just a group of idiots who like the idea of being higher up on the food chain than 'muggles'." Harry continued and finally he had Ron right where he wanted against his office door.

"Harry, mate calm down...you're just stressing yourself out...you haven't taken a break since-since..." he stuttered, Harry smirked evilly knowing his eyes had a tinge of glowing green to his eyes, they always did when his empathy gift flared out. No one needed to know that it wasn't 'dark arts' but the potential he had learned in journals he had discovered from his Uncle Remus, the potential he had to heal the mind...he had the raw power needed to give Neville Longbottom back his parents, whole minded and healthy and when he had first found out his gift as he recovered from the final battle with Voldemort he approached the other wizard who looked him and shook his head. "_Harry...when someone actually trains you to use it without killing yourself, or draining yourself dry then we will talk...go back to sleep."_ and Neville had pushed him back on the bed with a stern look and wandered away before Harry could bother him further.

"Harry?" Ron's tentative voice called him back to the present. He raised an eyebrow and the door behind the redhead flew open and he fell backward onto the floor. Almost amused besides the headache he had Harry leaned in the doorway.

"Go away Ronald, when you learn to mature you can come back...oh and don't go looking for Mione, she decided to take a trip with Luna and her father to the countryside somewhere so she can get the rest she can't knowing you're about." He said finally was amused as Ron turned bright red and started stuttering.

"Perhaps Malfoy was right Ronald...you do look like a tomato." he said and slammed the door in his face he made a few steps from the door before he crumpled into a heap on the floor the pain in his head taking away his breath, sight and all his strength...oh he knew part of the reason Mione had decided to go with Luna was because she could see the more time she spent with him, the more relaxed she got...and the thinner Harry became, the paler his skin, his eyes seemed to always be eerily green glowing much like his enemies once was. She declared she was leaving and that Harry had better go on his own 'little trip' she had snooped about in his notes. How she realized that he had located a large family that had gifts like his and so much more deep in the woods of Amazon. She even packed his bags before she left that very morning and gave him what he joked as her "death glare" telling him he had better slip out of town quietly and the very same day. He pulled his knees underneath his body and took in a shuddering breath, thanking his thought to throw up wards so that if he closed his door with magic no other person would be able to enter...well almost no one...he felt the door opened and in swept a breath of cool air.

"You are waiting too long..." An echoing voice said and he turned weakly to see the see thru body he had been seeing since he woke up in a hospital ward after the end of the final battle. Everyone told him that the being he now stared at was dead.

"And everyone thinks you're dead...interesting Patronis you've developed now..." Harry attempted at a joke, he was still as always unnerved at the sight of what should be a ghost but somehow he _knew_ was merely an image projected from far away giving the feel of the unearthly.

"And you are becoming weaker every day you wait, every hour...just what is holding you here?" the man's transparent eyebrow raised in challenge. Harry rolled his eyes.

"The idea of going hiking thru the Amazon jungle and getting eaten by a Python." Harry countered.

"Says he who speaks the language of the snakes." Harry glared at him and slowly got to his feet swaying as he made it to the chair behind his desk.

"I have paperwork, I can't just pack up and-"

"Why not?" again the man advanced looking down at his papers. "You've written the same supply about 50 times in a row by the way." Harry let out what could be considered a scream.

"I was dealing with-"

"I believe your friends would call it 'the mother of all migraines'. Stop stalling before WE come and get you ourselves, and Harry you would not like how we would go about that." the figure said folding his arms and looked satisfied when Harry paled and laid his head on the table knowing his ink had long since dried.

"Maybe in a few days." He muttered to the table.

"Admit to weakness is one of the first steps in wisdom Harry." was the counter he got. Harry looked up at him.

"I thought I was wise, hero of the wizarding world remember?" he countered back.

"To weak then to come on your own, well as I have no intention of showing my presence again just yet I will send one of the others-or shall I say he is already on his way to you." He said smirking.

"Don't smirk it's just plain mean. At least I don't call you by your name in case someone managed to sneak a listening spell in." He grumbled. The man laughed something Harry was getting used to him doing, oh he was still himself but the 'self' he now showed Harry in these visits showed that he was happy.

"And don't look smug because you can feel my emotions...you shouldn't be able to, your gifts were just awakened." He frowned.

"What can I say? I have all the luck in the world. So when can I expect one of your sexy man-guards who guard your temple of snakes?" Harry joked and had the pleasure of almost seeing a blush on the image.

"Potter...he is not my MAN guard, and I do not live in a temple, we have technology thank you very much, it just may or may not run on muggle ways. and he should be there by this afternoon, after of course he stops at your loft to pick up your luggage as he is very very good at picking locks-" He turned and smirked as Harry slammed his office door with his mind again then slammed his own head on his desk as the pain nearly caused him to pass out. "Oh yes very smart, you know you have talents that are growing rapidly because they were blocked by that real SNAKE's touch on you when you were one blocked them. And I was too fool to notice that you already were developing a gift of empathy during your schooling."

Harry looked up at the bitterness in the other man's voice. "Can you do a sweep or something to make sure no one broke my wards...besides you..." he asked softly, the other man snorted and paced some.

"Your Wards Potter are the most complex things on this earth, and how you just knew instinctively how to make them is beyond me, they are spells laced with spells, laced with wards and ancient magic wording. So yes it is safe...however do not think that Yuki can not pick that lock, or the one you are always wrapping yourself in like a blanket. He has as much empathy and is fully trained in many things."

"Ever notice that you only call me Potter when your angry with me?" he asked then at the glare he sighed. "I'm not breaking yet Snape, it takes a lot more than pain to break me."

"Yes the pain of others." Snape's figure snapped, when he had hunted out his former student to assure himself that the boy didn't blame him for his 'death' he was as shocked as his student that they saw each other, and sadly for Harry that sealed his fate. He would only grow more powerful and this time the power would consume him inside out not hurting anyone save himself. Never in the history of Snape's new family had they seen one so young filled with so much raw power and the instinct to be able to use it. But Snape knew the minute Harry had been able to see him that he was more than anyone ever thought he was. Harry groaned.

"Can't you just leave me in my peace...before your lock picker attempts to get in." Harry asked the desk. Snape chuckled.

"Oh I will leave you Harry but Yuki will get in, either you let him in and he is nice or he has to do it himself and then well-if you are foolish enough to choose that you will find out why it is only he that they sent." Snape said. Harry raised his eyes to look at him.

"You never did tell me who 'they' is." he snapped.

"Why Harry I'm surprised you haven't figured it out...they are the direct descendants of the greatest wizards the world has ever known. Morgana, Merlin, even the Irish Rhiannon. They hold to tradition very tightly, apparently even those that are muggleborn are trained just as if they had magic. To them there is no Wizarding World, to them there is no Muggle world." Snape explained and smiled at Harry's shocked face.

"And does this place have a name or is it just called Amazon." He said growling. Snape leaned forward as Harry heard footsteps coming towards his door.

"Oh yes...though they have had to move it a time or two, but they keep the original name known only to those who are called to it." Snape said turning and started to dissolve as the footsteps stopped outside Harry's office door.

"Severus!" Harry snapped almost desperate, he didn't know who was on the other side of the door but at least he knew his Potion's Master. Snape smiled.

"It's Avalon Harry, and you child are a direct descendant of the one they called the Lady of the Lake Nimue. Though you already knew you were something more." He gestured to Harry's right arm, where months ago as his Empathy began hitting him harder, text began to appear like a brand...no a tattoo...he couldn't make out the words and neither could Mione no matter how many books the poured through. "You'll have the answers when your ready Harry...it's time to find your home." and with the same wind that he came in Snape was gone. Harry stared and then glared at the door as the knocking grew louder.

"Kiddo, I can feel you in there, going to open up or are you going to let me have some fun?" the voice was musical but Harry felt a chill spread down his spine he was in deep trouble...


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Well here we go chapter two hopefully I can get Chapter three out while I still have the steam. Hope you all enjoy. please review!

Chapter two

Recap: "_Kiddo, I can feel you in there, going to open up or are you going to let me have some fun?" the voice was musical but Harry felt a chill spread down his spine he was in deep trouble..._

Harry stared at his door actually debating if he should attempt to floo out, or even Apparparte away, but he had a funny feeling he would be found in a blink of an eye.

"I am still waiting." There was no amusement and the tone of voice was a dangerous one, one that promised revenge tenfold. Harry glared at the door narrowing his eyes and even though he knew it was childish, and foolish but he forced the door open allowing it to slam against the wall knocking some books off one of his in wall shelves. The man who stood there just glared at him, his eyes were as blue as a tropical ocean, his hair raven black, and too damned tall in Harry's opinion. He tried to stand his ground even as he felt the pain and darkness swimming forward.

"You are an imbecile."The man stalked in, he wore jeans one of the knees torn, a pair of plain tennis shoes and a t-shirt that said 'Do not meddle in the affairs of Dragons, for you are crunchy and taste good with Ketchup!' his hair was tied back with a ponytail that trailed down his back.

"That's a muggle t-shirt." Harry mumbled and nearly jumped when the man leaned forward putting a hand on his forehead, and the pain resided and his eye sight cleared some.

"So it is...I have your bags." He stated. It was all he said but Harry could hear the challenge in his voice, daring him to refuse.

"Why should I go with you?" Harry stated and yelped when the man dragged him to his feet then let go. He felt blood rush from his face and his knees gave out the man caught him and gently lowered him down to the floor.

"I do believe that decides it hmm?" The man said tilting Harry's face up at him.

"I hate you." Harry muttered, the man tilted his head back and burst into laughter.

"Oh you will fit right in with the whole lot of them back home. My name is Yukio." He said holding a hand out to Harry.

"No last name?" Harry countered, Yukio shrugged.

"Too many actually, so let's just stick to Yukio, or Yuki if it pleases you." Yukio said.

"It would please me if-"

"Don't, let's not go there, now come along, we are already late due to your stubbornness." He said and pulled Harry back to his feet and grabbed one of Harry's arms and put it over his shoulders. "Now we are going to walk by all the nice wizards and wave bye bye to them." Yukio said smirking.

"I am not a two year old!" Harry snapped, Yukio raised an eyebrow.

"Then why did I have to come fetch you when you were first contact by Snape?" Yukio countered.

"I thought I could handle it on my own." Harry said sighing.

"Oh and handling battling Voldemort on your own worked so well, so you thought you would repeat the experience." Yukio said dryly. Harry glared up at him. "Oh come on, don't tell me it didn't occur to you that a teenager shouldn't be taking on a mass murderer than even powerful wizards feared."

"Well it wasn't like I had help, now was it?" Harry replied snappishly. Yukio just smirked at him as he led Harry from his office and down the hall. "Stop taking my weight..." Harry hissed knowing that the fact that he was on his feet was purely because Yukio was handling most of his weight.

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about." He commented continuing to smirk.

"You...are a horrible liar!" Harry muttered and Yukio stopped and eyed Harry for a moment before he spoke.

"And you bottle everything in." He said.

"Harry everything alright?" A wizard asked walking over to them, Harry attempted to yank his arm off Yukio's shoulder but the man's hold on him was iron and the look he gave Harry was enough to get the younger wizard to play along.

"I'm afraid I overdid it a bit, Yukio is just helping me back to my flat, be back before you know it." Harry said hating Yukio for making him lie. Before the other wizard could comment Yukio pulled back into a faster walk. "What's the rush, think someone will catch you?"

"Your redheaded friend is going to your office. I do not want him anywhere near you." Yukio said grimly as he yanked Harry down another hallway causing him to stumble.

"Ron? Why don't you want Ron anywhere near me? And do you mind, if you keep making fast turns I am going to throw up, I'm dizzy enough without your help, and if I do I will make sure to hit you!" Harry snapped. Yukio stopped walking again and looked down at Harry raising an eyebrow. It was then when Harry realized he just said something stupid, because within a second of that look his head was tilted up and a muggle pen light was shining into his eyes causing the headache that was hiding in the back of his head to explode and Harry doubled over. Only Yukio's quick reflexes kept him from hitting the ground.

"Do not do that again, it fucking hurts!" Harry snarled.

"Language." Yukio said mildly, then sighed. "I do not want that man near you because you get even more stressed around him because he can not control his own emotions so your instincts which should not be so sharp yet take over and force him to control them. Thus causing you more harm and him only gain, and I suspect he knows that there is something about you that he can use to his advantage. It's probably why he visits more often since he got his ex-girlfriend pregnant." Harry frowned he did not like the idea of Ron knowing there was anything different about him, he felt a chill go down his spine, if Ron found out what he could do-if he told anyone...his breath caught in his throat and he found himself spiraling down what could only be called a panic attack.

"Harry look at me." Yukio's voice echoed in his ears, "Harry look at me NOW!" The command had something in it, as if some unspoken spell and Harry raised his eyes to his. "Calm down...your friend is too stupid to realize the extent of your gifts and if he does by chance realize them. We will be far from here...can you walk?"

"You shine a fucking pen light in my eyes make my head explode, and you ask me if I can walk? Are you insane!" Harry hissed. Yukio sighed.

"I thought I had the headache under better control. YOU are too good at hiding your pain young man." Yukio countered and grabbed Harry's other arm to support him when Harry's legs started to give out.

"Oh great, you thought. Why didn't you just ask me?"

"Would you have told me the truth?" Yukio asked raising his eyebrow.

"What are you and HIMSELF who decided to tell you about me related." Harry muttered, Yukio laughed as he adjusted his grip on Harry who tried to push him away. "Oh no you don't you are not carrying me, not when my co-workers are around!"

"Former co workers, I suspect by tomorrow morning your resignation letter will be found on your desk." Yukio said amused.

"What letter! I am not-"

"You are and what's done will not be undone. And no one will see us, do you think I can not cloak myself and one as weak as you from sight?" He demanded of Harry.

"Weak!" Harry managed before Yukio swept him into his arms and continued walking. "You are dead, you do not even know it; but, you are beyond dead!" Harry growled.

"Then it is good that I have yet to realize that I am dead, for I can still continue my task in taking you back home. Where many eyes can make sure your stupidity can be stopped." Yukio said as he kicked opened a side door walking out into the sunlight light, he shifted as he felt Harry draw back in pain as the light hit his eyes. "Close your eyes."

"If I do that I will just dizzier and I may follow thru on that promise I made earlier." Harry said through gritted his teeth. Yukio shook his head.

"There will never be a dull moment with you around Harry, I can see it now, you will have the lot of us chasing or trying to guess what is wrong, or what you did to yourself this time." Yukio joked as he set Harry on his feet beside a black mercedes.

"Who'd you rob to get this?" Harry asked.

"Harry, Harry. I am filthy stinking rich, much more so than you. In you go." He said opening the door and all but shoved Harry into the car shutting the door quickly. Harry leaned back in the seat and waited as Yukio got in the driver side.

"I am guessing Ron is looking for me." he said because he could feel Yukio's anger flaring.

"What makes you say that?" Yukio said his voice calm as he turned the key.

"Because I can practically taste the anger you are sending off in waves." Harry commented and jumped when Yukio grabbed the back of his neck.

"You are picking up from me? How long?" Yukio said his voice dangerously soft. Harry tried too move his neck but found he was unable, he sighed.

"Since you hit me with that pen light." he admitted. Yukio released him sighing as he leaned over Harry and opened the glove compartment. "What are you-oh hell no!" Harry said as he saw Yukio pull out a syringe and a vial out of a small medkit.

"Harry, right now you have no shields, not even the natural ones babies have, that headache of yours is not going away until you sleep it off. And even then it is going to take a lot of work for it to ever be be gone. Do not fight me on this. Please." Yukio said, Harry stared at him.

"Please?" He repeated confused. Yukio shook his head.

"Harry I am an empath too, and you being in this much pain hurts me. I do not like seeing it, so yes please at least for a few hours let me keep the pain away. And the nightmares." Yukio said with knowing eyes. Harry sighed and nodded.

"You'd just pin me down and do it anyway."

"At least you're beginning to understand me Harry. Sleep well." Yukio said as he swiftly injected Harry and waited until the younger man slipped completely under. Then he raised his eyes to glare at the redhead who was now looking around outside. He slammed his foot on the gas, letting his anger free as he sped off his charge finally in his care...


	3. Chapter 3

chapter three

Harry couldn't hear the sounds of cars, that was his first clue that either he was out of Yukio's mercedes or that they were stuck in traffic, weakly he opened his eyes too find that he was actually in the cabin of a small private plane.

"Yukio?" He asked as he sat up, his head spun and for a moment he panicked, before he saw a familiar face walk into the room.

"Easy there Harry you've been asleep for about twelve hours, far longer than that sedative should have kept you under, which means in addition too exhausting yourself thru acts of magic, you don't allow yourself to sleep" He said sitting next to Harry handing him a glass of water. Harry rolled his eyes as he accepted the water.

"You try telling that too a crying pregnant woman at midnight." He growled as he downed the water. Yukio smiled.

"You are a good friend too her." He said. Harry shook his head.

"Some friend I am, leaving her at a time like this." He said darkly and jumped when Yukio gripped his chin.

"You are in no shape to help her, and she knows it. She is a smart one. Headache any better?" Yukio asked. Harry frowned his head still pounded in time with his pulse but he could see clearly and the dizziness was mostly gone.

"Some, at least my head doesn't feel as if it is about to roll off my body." He said.

"Oh such an improvement, we should praise the heavens and the stars that you won't lose your head." A voice said from the other side of the cabin. Startled Harry looked up and saw a man with dark violet eyes and black hair leaning back in a chair.

"Are all of you so freaking tall?" Harry said aggravated. The other man laughed at him and Yukio sent a frown his way.

"Nic you are not helping matters." Yukio snapped at him.

"I am not here to help matters, I am here to help with him." Nic countered.

"Him is listening right here." Harry muttered. Nic stood up and stretched.

"Oh I know. And since you're awake now I can take a look at you." He said shaking his head. Harry frowned at him and looked at Yukio.

"Nic is one of our most talented yet most unbending healers our people have. Severus informed us of your condition, so...they sent Nic ahead with the plane while I went to go get you." Yukio explained. Harry groaned.

"Oh come now, stop being so melodramatic." Nic said as he knelt next to him. "It isn't going to be that bad, well mostly not that bad, the real fun will be when we get home." he said grinning at Harry. Harry paled.

"Fun?"

"Oh yes, I have brothers who are very EAGER too help you, after all Severus has told us much about you. And your...adventures." Nic teased.

"Dominic!" Yukio said sharply gripping Harry's shoulder, feeling Harry slipping into a deep panic attack. "Harry calm down, Dominic is teasing, his brothers are just protective over those they care about, just like he is protective. You'll like them I promise." Yukio said soothing while glared at Dominic. Nic just leaned forward and put a hand on Harry's forehead staring into his eyes.

"They did a number too you, and don't ever let up do they?" He commented.

"Who?" Harry asked confused he tried to shove the feeling of someoene slipping into his mind away but the feeling was stronger and he suspected it was Nic.

"Don't fight me, and the wizarding world, the world, they think themselves so different from the Muggles. just a difference of blood." He said rolling his eyes. He lowered a hand and smiled at Harry.

"What?" Harry asked embarrassed.

"You'll be fine, just need some peace, a place where you can rest without people demanding expecting things of you. And a place to learn how to use, and block your new gifts. But rest is going to be the first thing we work on. That and putting some weight on you because kid you are skinny as hell." Nic said laughing.

"I am not that skinny!" Harry protested.

"Kid I was the one who carried you from Yukio's car as he got your things. Besides you can't lie to me." Nic said with a shrug. "Should we tranq him again?" he said too Yukio.

"Hell no!" Harry shouted and before either man could stop him he was on his feet and spun away from the two of them. Fury seeped through him. How dare they treat him like a child.

"Harry calm down, it's okay we aren't going to, I'm sorry I upset you." Nic said quickly standing and holding out a hand. "I sometimes forget when people are more sensitive to things. Especially when someone has a fear of needles." He said testing a theory. Harry's anger vanished and instead he felt fear fill its place.

"I am not afraid of needles." He denied. Yukio sighed.

"Wish I had picked up on that one Nic, before I used one on him. Harry I am sorry." He said honestly and Harry let out a breath.

"It's fine." Harry stressed wanting the conversation to be over. He suddenly felt exhausted he blinked but before he knew what was happening Nic was at his side gently guiding back to the couch he had been on.

"Easy." He cautioned. Harry blinked.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Your body is getting used too the idea of less stress, so you are probably going too find yourself relaxing-"

"I wasn't relaxing I was mad!" He argued.

"Harry do you trust us?" Yukio asked suddenly. Harry blinked opened his mouth then shut it. For a few minutes the cabin was in silence before he let out a frustrated growl.

"Yes. But why! I don't know you two, but...I trust you. What did you do!" Harry demanded trying to stand but both Yukio and Nic grabbed him and held him in place.

"We didn't do anything Harry, all we did was not ask anything of you." Yukio answered.

"And actually showed you we care, well in a bossy don't talk back type of way." Nic said sheepishly. Harry let out a breath.

"So basically you're saying I can expect to be passing out because I am relaxing so much?" Harry said annoyed. Nic laughed and ruffled Harry's hair.

"Only until your body is back in shape, which sadly is going to be quite some time. But we won't let you wander out of the town on your own until we are sure you won't fall asleep randomly. " Yukio said smiling at Harry who muttered underneath his breath.

" You may want to lay down Harry, because the feeling is only going to get worse, and I don't think you want to fall again." Nic pointed out as Yukio stood up already swiftly maneuvering Harry so he was laying down.

"Stop treating me like a kid." Harry growled sleepily.

"Sorry must be the height difference that's confusing me." Nic joked.

"Jerk." Harry said and sighed as he let sleep take over his body. The two men watched him for several minutes before moving to the other side of the cabin.

"Sooo...what's he like when he's not half asleep and drugged?" Nic asked. Yukio laughed.

"You forget I got there when he was almost too the breaking point." He answered. Nic just leaned back and stared at Yukio.

"Strong willed, and stubborn, and he does not like being pushed into things that he can't control. He doesn't trust easy. And he's hurting because of his 'friend' Ron I believe. And worries about the girl he had staying with him. Basically exactly as Severus described him. Self sacrificing, saving the world one lost puppy at a time kind of kid." Yukio answered.

"I don't like dogs that much, my aunt marge had an ugly one, so I'd say I was saving kittens one at a time." Harry said sleepily from across the plane. Both men burst into laughter.

"Oh so you do have a sense of humor." Yukio said. Harry blinked sleepily at the two of them.

"Used to have more of one. Then life happened." Harry answered.

"It'll come back I am sure." Nic answered. Harry nodded and closed his eyes. Standing Nic grabbed a nearby blanket and draped it over him.

"Thanks." Harry mumbled too tired to argue or do much more than fall back asleep. Nic shook his head.

"One minute he is hissing, and swearing and fighting you every step of the way, the next he is so innocent looking and obedient. Can we keep him?" Nic asked and jumped when a pillow was thrown at him, he looked down at Harry whose eyes were open again. "What is it going too take for you too go too sleep?" he demanded.

"You two stop talking." Came Harry's immediate response. Nic opened and closed his mouth as Yukio burst into laughter getting up and handing Harry back the pillow before Dragging Nic back too the seats.

"He got you there." Yukio said softly smiling at Nic.

"How can a half asleep kid come back with something like that!" Nic protested just as softly. Yukio just shook his head at him and motioned for him to be quiet.

Several hours later, or what Harry hoped was only several hours he opened his eyes to see Yukio and Nic playing a game of cards across the plane.

"Who's winning?" He asked. Neither man seemed surprised he was awake.

"Nic but only because he is cheating." Yukio grumbled, though he glanced over at Harry, the younger man had some color back too his face but he still looked drained, and the sadness in his eyes was overpowering even if one was not an empath.

"Stop looking at me like that." Harry snapped annoyed as he sat up wincing, he never did stay in one place for long without his muscles cramping.

"Problems over there?" Nic asked not even looking over as he considered his next move against Yuiko.

"No…" Harry said gritting his teeth as he swung his feet off the couch and froze when he had two sets of eyes glaring at him. "What I am not allowed to get up and stretch!" he snapped.

"No you are not, because you are more than likely to fall flat on your face and then I would have to fix a broken nose and those can get messy." Nic said but he did set his cards down and stood stretching his arms high above him.

"Harry...no offense, but you need to learn now that we can spot a lie very easily. Most of us in our home can." Yukio offered. Harry scowled.

"I remember 'Avalon' I also remember some nonsense about me being descended from a legend." He said annoyed, he narrowed his eyes as Nic picked up a glass of water that was half filled with ice.

"You look a little hot there, here cool off!" he said and threw the contents at Harry who instinctively raised his arms to protect his face from the ice. "And that is how we KNOW you are of Lady of the Lake's bloodline, only a true descendant could do what you just did."

"What are you talking about?" Harry snapped hands covering his face still, he heard Yukio sigh.

"Harry...trust me lower your hands…" he said softly, slowly Harry lowered his hands and paled, in front him was a wall of ice, while thin he could see that it still had ice cubes in the center and it was floating in mid air. Yelping out he bolted from the couch and was across the cabin away from both it and the men. As soon as he was a way, the ice dropped too the floor and it shattered. "It's okay Harry...just calm down…" Yukio said onto his feet walking towards him, holding hand towards his back waving Nic to stay where he was.

"How is that okay? That should not be able to have happened I didn't use any magic!" Harry all but wailed and spun away when Yukio tried to take his arm.

"Harry...I already explained our bloodlines aren't what...traditional wizard bloodlines are today. Because we recognize what the ancients did, the elements, and sometimes in certain bloodlines those elements will protect that line. One such is of Nimue, the Lady of the Lake. Water will never be able to be used to harm you now that her bloodline has been unlocked with in you. In a way it's your guardian." Yukio said trying to sooth Harry but could only feel Harry's panic growing, he knew Severus had warned Harry that there were many new gifts that would be developing but he hadn't informed Harry just how powerful some of those gifts may become. Yukio could sense within Harry the potential too have just as much power as Nimue had and even that was frightening, because she never had the other gifts Harry possessed.

"Eh-hem...just how long are we going to play cat and mouse with him, he is trapped in the cabin as we are still in the air. And before you think of it, the plane is warded you can not leave by means of-hey what the hell!" Nic snapped as the ice on the floor melted and water flew up soaking him. He glared Harry who while was breathing heavily, had obviously done that in a conscious reaction. "Okay boy you just messed with the wrong man." Nic growled and froze when a runic circle trapped his feet.

"Nic stop it, you are not going to help matters, right now he needs to understand, and we are not getting anywhere if you do not shut up! I knew letting you come after you were up all night delivering twins was a bad idea." Yukio snapped at him. Harry started to shift but yelped when he found runes that held his feet in place. Yukio folded his arms. "I should just make the two of you stand there for the rest of the trip." He said annoyed. Harry shuddered and started to double over his stomach losing what contents he had eaten even as Yukio and Nic freed from the runes went running to him.

"Harry-" Yukio began, the younger's mind filled with darkness, pain, desperation, and desire to simply vanish. Yukio glanced at Nic who growled.

"We never should have waited for him too come to us!" Nic nearly yelled. Yuiko shook his head.

"Severus had his reasons for waiting, and I think that he may have been right. If Harry wasn't already knee deep in his new gifts, he would not have believed him." Yukio explained as he patted Harry's back trying too calm the younger man's heaving down. Nic sighed and closed his eyes a moment later he stood.

"I'll go get my kit." He said calmly. Yukio looked sharply at him.

"No up too tricks!" he snapped, Nic shrugged as finally as Harry's body finally went too dry heaving.

"You may be all powerful in mind-healing, but right now you can not even get past his inner barriers, which is where I come into play." Nic called out from the back of the cabin. he came back with a black carry on bag and opened it up he glanced at Yukio. "Do me a favor and keep him facing the ground." he said quietly though Harry was beyond hearing at that point. He drew a vial out and then a syringe and slowly filled it completely. Yukio held Harry's face gently facing towards the floor and the younger man's body jerked as Nic injected the needle into Harry's neck. within minutes, Harry was breathing normally and sagged into Yukio's arms who gently gathered Harry into his arms and shook his head.

"You always did make your stock potent." He commented as he walked to the couch and laid Harry back down on it, banishing the mess on the younger man and smoothed back the damp hair from his forehead. "He's on fire." he commented. Nic nodded carrying his pack over.

"Of course he is, he just deliberately used Nimue's power which meant he acknowledged the bloodline, it may not have been his intention but the inheritance of that bloodline is forcing itself upon him." Nic explained as he grabbed a water bottle and some oil from a vial and damped a cloth on it and draped it over Harry's eyes the scent of the oil was too sooth the body.

"Inheritance! He'll die in his condition if he goes-" Yukio snapped and shut up as he watched Nic draw up two more vials setting them on the floor.

"Relax, there was always a chance it would happen, so I came prepared. It will dim the pain and hopefully take an edge off his out of control emotions. which should at least get him some peace to sleep the rest of the way home." He said as he injected both vials quickly not wanting Harry too come to when needles were present. Yukio sighed as he felt Harry's mind pull away from the darkness and settle into a deep sleep.

"Whatever you gave him worked, he's just sleeping now. And we will be landing in the morning. and the road to Avalon should hopefully part ways without us having to hike, unless our uncle is in a bad mood that is." Yukio said as Nic carefully repacked his bag and checked Harry's pulse the muggle way.

"He won't be, he'll know from his own guardian spirit that we need to get Harry into Avalon and into a shielding room before these drugs completely wear off or we will find out we will be battling with Nimue's heir apparent." Nic said as he stood and tapped Yukio on the shoulder. "We both need sleep you know we will wake if he needs us." Nic said and Yukio rolled his eyes as he stood.

"I wasn't the one who rushed off after not having sleep after-" Yukio countered but Nic held up a hand.

"Yes, yes now can we please get some sleep. He will be at least in some state of alertness and

most likely very displeased with us." He said as they both settled down into chairs.

"If he asks why he has needle marks, I am pointing to you." Yukio said as they both closed their eyes ready to be home….


End file.
